efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Konvix(EWO)
Konvix is a professional wrestling stable in the company Extreme Wrestling Organization. Konxiv was said to be formed because the founding members were sick and tired of waiting on their shot and taking a back seat to the likes of "(The) Full of It Club" Konvix made their debut on the January 9th edition of Monday Night Mayhem all of Konvix would qualify for the Royal Rumble. In the Rumble, TEC would last over 20 minutes, Zevlin over 30, and T-Dynamite being the final elimination to Kelly Hackenschmidt. Konvix would make their presence felt over the next few weeks, and at Ripperoni-Festivoni-Spriteoni, TEC, alongside Sophie Schrieber would go on to win the entire shuffle tag tournament, also winning the tag team championship, bringing the first piece of gold to the group. The next night on Mayhem both TEC defeated Antonio Suarez and Alejandro Leyva and Zevlin Parker defeated Shogun and Josh Steinberg, respectfully to earn a match for the IPGT Jr. Heavyweight championship at Card of Honor. Also that night T-Dynamite would become the number one contender to TJ Shadows' Television title. After this, Bug Suge and Mariah were granted early release from Konvix for their lackluster performances at the time. At Card of Honor 4, TEC would win the IPGT Heavyweight championship and T-Dynamite would capture the Television title, bringing three championship to Konvix. After Card of Honor, TEC's tag team partner, Sophie Schrieber would officially join Konvix, also adding the Women's World Championship to the group. TEC and Sophie Schrieber would begin a feud with Derek Krypt and Rusty over the tag team championships. Rusty gave TEC his first defeat on a surprise edition Mayhem. At Warzone, Konvix retained their championships, not TEC and Sophie, Konvix. In the match, Zevlin Parker, T-Dynamite, and newest member, Sphinx Payne all helped the two remain champions. After the match, Derek Krypt challenged T-Dynamite to a match at Final Testimony 5. After Warzone, Zevlin Parker qualified for the Fate or Fortune match at Final Testimony. At Final Testimony, TEC and Sophie defended their tag team championships successfully, TEC also defended his IPGT Jr. Heavyweight Championship against Noctis Toriyama. Sophie and T-Dynamite would go on to lose their respective singles championships and Zevlin Parker would come up just short in Fate or Fortune. After FTV, TEC would make his intentions clear that he wanted to challenge in the heayweight division, and he would find himself in a long awaited (Non Title) match against then EWO World Heavyweight Champion, Christian Rainey at the Ego Driven ppv. If TEC had won, he would get a future title match. On the other hand, had Rainey won, he would get a higher paying contract. Zevlin Parker had defeated T-Dynamite, Zack Murphy and Jason Masterson to become the number one contender to Adam Balaz's EWO Championship. At Ego Driven, Zevlin Parker defeated Adam Balaz to win the EWO Championship. In the second night if that event, Zevlin would play a heavy part in the women's World title match, involving hus Sophie and his girlfriend, Tamara Masterson Championships: EWO Television Championship (T-Dynamite, 1x) EWO Tag Team Championships (TEC and Sophie Schrieber, 1x) IPGT Jr. Heavyweight Championship (TEC, 1x) EWO World Women's Championship (Sophie Schrieber, Tamara Masterson, 1x) EWO Championship (Zevlin Parker, 1x) Current Members: T-Dynamite Zevlin Parker TEC Chris Cage Sphinx Payne Tamara Masterson Past Members: Big Suge Mariah Lopez Sophie Schreiber